


I'm Sorry

by Gravytrain101



Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney Barton is trying to make his brother believe he is sorry and gets into his little brother's life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

I’m Sorry

Barney Barton is planning on making it up with his brother. Barney asked Fury to let him see his baby brother and Fury wouldn’t let him until he changed. He is now changed and Fury will let him see Clint but no one knows he is coming the team only knows he exists and how horrible of a brother he is. The team, were having breakfast and Barney went in the elevator to their floor. He got out and headed to the kitchen to see the team sitting down talking and Clint cooking omelets. 

Barney said, “Clint.”

Clint turned and froze when he saw his brother and the team stopped and watched. 

Barney asked, “Do you remember me?”

Clint nodded and backed away so his back touched the counter. 

Barney said, “Please Clint don’t be scared. I am clean now I changed. Fury said I couldn’t see you until I changed.”

Bruce asked, “Who is this Clint?”

Barney said, “Oh I’m sorry I am Barney Barton, Clint’s older brother.”

Clint grabbed a knife and put it in his back pocket. 

Clint asked, “What are you doing here?”

Barney said, “To make up for all the things I have done to you. I’m sorry Clint. I really am.”

Tony asked, “So are you going to give him a present then walk out of his life again?”

Barney said, “No. Clint I want to be back in your life. I want to be a part of your family again I want to be a great big brother that my little brother never got.”

Clint asked, “Why now?”

Barney said, “Because I saw the attack in New York and I saw you. I watched you almost die and if you would have died that day I would have lived the rest in my life in misery knowing I caused my baby brother so much pain and never made up for it.”

Clint said, “Okay we can talk later. Can you stay for breakfast?”

Barney smiled and said, “Sure baby bro.”

Clint turned back around and continued to cook for everyone. After breakfast Clint led Barney to his room and asked, “What do you really want? Money? Drugs?”

Barney said, “I came here to say I was sorry. I am not lying I am clean and made up and took care of everything in my past. It is all gone now.”

Clint asked, “Are you lying?”

Barney said, “No I am not lying.”

Clint looked into Barney’s eyes and knew he wasn’t lying and said, “Okay. I believe you.”

Barney sighed in relief. 

Clint asked, “Why do you want to make it up to me now?”

Barney said, “I have watched you over the past years and questioned so many times if you needed me back into your life but I never went and got back in. When I saw you almost die in the attack I thought ‘I would never have any one to look after. No one to watch over. I would have no more little brother. If Clint dies then that will be the rest of my family and I will be officially alone.’ So, I tracked you down to SHIELD and asked Fury if I could see you and he said not until I was clean. I left and came back completely clean so here I am.”

Clint said, “I’m confused what am I supposed to do now.”

Barney asked, “Spend one day with me then decide if you want me back or not?”

Clint thought about it and said, “Okay. One day.”

Barney smiled and asked, “Can I have a hug?”

Clint said, “I don’t know.”

Barney said, “Clint I will not do anything I promise. I will not hurt you, drug you, kill you or even hug you to tight. I am now the good and responsible big brother starting today.”

Clint sighed and went in to give his brother a hug and Barney hugged him and loved to have his little brother back in his arms. They walked back out to the living room where everyone else is. 

Tony asked, “How are things with you and your brother Katniss?”

Clint said, “He will be staying one day then I will decide if he can stay or not.”

Steve said, “Okay. Let us know if you need anything.”

Clint said, “Will do Cap.”

Barney asked, “You still good with a bow?”

Bruce said, “He is magnificent with a bow.”

Barney said, “Alright. Do you want to go and challenge me to a shoot off?”

Clint said, “Okay.”

Tony said, “I don’t know about you guys but I am going to watch this.”

They sighed, rolled their eyes at Tony but wanted to see too. Everyone was down in the gym and Barney and Clint took their stand. They shot and Clint got bulls-eye every time but Barney missed only once. 

Barney said, “Good job. I will step back and can you show me how you shoot?”

Clint nodded and Barney stepped back to where everyone else was. Clint drew back and fired and turned back to his brother and team. 

Barney asked, “Do you remember the trick I taught you?”

Clint said, “I never could do it Barney not even today.”

Barney said, “You can do it Clint come on let me show you.”

Barney went up to Clint and had him draw and knock an arrow. Barney laid his arms on top of Clint’s and moved his feet more apart. 

Barney said, “Now close your eyes, take a deep breath and let go without looking.”

Clint let go and hit it right in the center. 

Barney smiled, ruffled Clint’s hair and said, “See I knew you could do it. All you have to do is relax.”

Bruce said, “He is an agent and it is hard for him to relax.”

Tony said, “Nice shooting Ace.”

Barney asked, “Is it hard for you to relax bud?”

Clint nodded as he was putting his stuff away. Barney frowned at how much stress his brother has on him. 

Natasha asked, “Can you fight?”

Barney didn’t take his eyes of his brother but he nodded. 

Barney asked, “Do you want to spar bud?”

Clint said, “Sure.”

Barney asked, “Remember what I taught you?”

Clint said, “Kind of.”

Barney said, “Lets go then.”

They got ready and both fought hard but it ended as a tie. 

Tony asked, “Who wins fights when you guys were young?”

Clint said, “Barney because he was stronger and bigger than me.”

Barney asked, “Hey Clint?”

Clint said, “Yeah?”

Barney asked, “Did you ever finish school?”

Clint said, “No. I never even went to high school.”

Barney asked, “Why not?”

Clint said, “I didn’t see a reason to continue, plus I know how to read and write so I’m fine.”

Barney said, “What about math, history or science. Bud you need to know this stuff.”

Clint said, “No I don’t.”

Barney asked, “Why do you think you don’t?”

Clint said, “Because I am an agent and there is no point in learning it now. How will I even learn any of this stuff? I am not going back to school.”

Natasha said, “He is right since he is an agent he doesn’t need to know this.”

Barney said, “I will teach you.”

Clint said, “Fine.”

Barney asked, “Can I ask you some questions?”

Clint said, “Sure. Depends on the questions.”

Barney said, “Okay. What did you do after you left the circus?”

Clint said, “Lived on the streets for 4 years then joined SHIELD at 15.”

Barney asked, “Do you still have nightmares?”

Clint said, “Yes.”

Barney asked, “About what? Dad?”

Clint said, “Yeah and missions.”

Barney said, “I’m sorry.”

Clint asked, “What for?”

Barney said, “When Dad would hit you I’m sorry for not stopping him.”

Clint said, “It’s okay then you would have gotten hit.”

Barney said, “Yeah but I am older and I have to protect you.”

Clint said, “Well you didn’t really do your job, which is okay.”

Barney said, “No it isn’t!”  
Clint flinched and the team stepped forward to defend their friend. 

Clint said, “Please don’t yell you sound like Dad.”

Barney stood in shock at what he just heard. 

Barney said, “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Steve said, “Son I think you need to give Clint some space. Can we talk to you Barney?”

Barney said, “Sure, yeah. Where?”

Tony said, “In the kitchen come on and Clint do what ever it is that you do just don’t leave the tower.”

Clint said, “Got it.”

The team led Barney to the kitchen and they sat down and began to talk. 

Steve asked, “Why are you here?”

Barney said, “To hopefully be back into my little brother’s life.”

Bruce asked, “Why are you asking him all those questions?”

Barney said, “To know if he was the same from the last time I talked to him. He still has nightmares and has been having them since age 3, he still doesn’t like yelling and hasn’t gone to school yet.”

Tony asked, “Why are you concerned about him being in school?”

Barney said, “Because I went to high school and finished it and I want Clint to know these things because they are important in life. I bet he doesn’t know how to find slope on a graph, what started WW2 or even knows nothing about the periodic table. He probably can’t read a big biology book like you and I can. He can’t read those big medical terms or know how to solve any math problem that is above 6th grade.”

Tony asked, “He only went up to 6th grade?”

Barney said, “Yes. I want to teach my brother these things and a lot of other things.”

Bruce said, “Okay but do you not know the amount of stress you caused him by just walking in and saying can I be apart of your life again I am sorry. Do you understand that he is scared because of your past with him and what you have done to him.”

Barney said, “Yes but I was hoping I could make him not scared but relaxed around me instead.”

Bruce asked, “Well what are you going to do to fix your relationship with your brother?”

Barney said, “I am planning to talk to him, play with him and maybe go for a walk or to the movies with him, you know something fun that he likes to do.”

Bruce said, “Well you have already talked and played with him so ask him to go and see a movie.”

Barney said, “Okay. I just really want to be back in Clint’s life again I have missed so much.”

Thor asked, “Like what?”

Barney said, “I missed his first bulls-eye, first mission, first job, first archery competition, never helped him through tough times, never gave him advice or guidance when he needed it, I missed getting him ready for the real world and I missed his birthdays or Christmas’ that we could have spent together but didn’t.”

Bruce asked, “What if he gets sick or kidnapped or hurt?”

Barney said, “If he gets kidnapped I will kill everyone that laid a hand on him, I will help him if he is hurt and take care of him when he is sick.”

Natasha asked, “What are you going to do about his nightmares?”

Barney said, “I will help him through it and maybe talk about it with him. I will also try to get him to relax more and get more sleep because he doesn’t sleep that well or much.”

Natasha asked, “What about his eating habits?”

Barney asked, “What do you mean?”

Natasha said, “He doesn’t really eat anything or when he does it isn’t a lot.”

Barney said, “I will work on that to then.”

Clint came upstairs and was sweaty and tired. He went to the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table. 

Barney said, “Hey buddy.”

Clint said, “Hey.”

Barney asked, “Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?”

Clint asked, “What movie?”

Barney said, “The Way.”

Clint shrugged his shoulders saying, “Sure why not.”

Barney smiled and asked, “Are you okay?”

Clint said, “Yeah just tired.”

Clint closed his eyes and Barney reached over and ran his fingers through Clint’s hair. 

Steve asked, “Clint can we ask you a question?”

Clint nodded. 

Steve asked, “Do you want your brother back into your life?”

Clint said, “As long as he is nice to you guys and me and doesn’t do anything bad or try to kill me or you guys.”

Tony asked, “Barney do you think you can follow those rules?”

Barney said, “Yes I think I can.”

Tony said, “Alright then I guess your back into your brother’s life like you wanted.”

Barney smiled and said, “Thanks Clint for letting me back.”

Clint said, “Mhhmm.”

Barney said, “Why don’t you go and take a nap before we go to the movies.”

Clint shook his head saying, “Nope. Not tired.”

Steve chuckled and said, “You look really tired to me kid. Just go and lay down on the couch you don’t have to go to sleep.”

Clint said, “Kay” and went to the couch. 

Tony said, “You just treated him like a kid.”

Barney said, “He is a kid he is 27 years old and younger than all of you.”

Tony said, “Yeah we get called a family and we are all siblings and Clint is the baby of the family.”

Barney laughed and said, “Nice. Well can I be apart of this family?”

Steve said, “Yes.”

Barney said, “Thanks.”

Bruce said, “No problem. What happened with you and Clint anyway?”

Barney said, “Well one night I woke him up and told him we were going to run away and join the circus. So, we ran away and he learned to shoot and got the name Hawkeye and he was a sight to see when he would perform. One day out mentor had Clint and I fight on the tightrope to see who would stay. I pushed him off and he had to leave so he did. I then had to kill him multiple times for getting us in trouble but I never could because he was my brother and he wouldn’t die when I tried. I betrayed him.”

Thor said, “No wonder Clinton was scared when you came.”

Barney said, “Yeah.”

Natasha said, “You are lucky he took you back.”

Barney said, “Yeah, I’m really lucky.”

Steve said, “You got to thank him.”

Barney said, “I will.”

Steve said, “Good.”

Barney asked, “Does he always have trouble sleeping?”

Steve said, “Yes. He never gets a full nights sleep like we do.”

Barney asked, “Do you ever catch him having a nightmare?”

Tony said, “Yeah we all have multiple times.”

Barney asked, “How bad are they?”

Steve said, “Pretty bad I would say. He would be screaming, kicking, tossing and turning. They would be about Loki, screwing up a mission, missing a shot or one of us getting killed or hurt and couldn’t do anything.”

Barney said, “That’s pretty bad.”

Tony said, “Yeah. They are worse than mine.”

Barney asked, “Should I go and wake him up to go to the movies?”

Natasha said ”Sure.”

Barney went to the living room and saw his baby brother sleeping. He knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder saying, “Hey bud. Come on get up.”

Clint opened his eyes and asked, “Why Barney?”

Barney smiled and said, “So we can eat dinner the go to the movies. Come on.”

Clint sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and said, “Kay.”

Barney said, “Come to the kitchen.”

Clint got up and followed Barney to the kitchen and everyone was eating pizza. 

Tony said, “Hey Legalos! What’s up?”

Clint yawned and said, “Nothin’.”

Steve asked, “Are you still tired?”

Clint said, “A little bit.”

Steve nodded and handed him and Barney a plate. They sat down and ate and had a great time. 

Barney looked at his watch and said, “Clint we got to go if we are going to that movie or we will be late.”

Clint said, “Okay.”

Clint put their plates in the sink while Barney grabbed his shoes and Clint’s jacket and shoes. 

Barney held Clint’s jacket out to him and Clint asked, “Why do I have to wear a jacket and you don’t?”

Barney said, “Because you have a weak immune system and I don’t.”

Clint sighed and grabbed the jacket and put it on. Barney held out a hat for him to wear also. 

Clint asked, “A hat too?”

Barney asked, “You don’t want to get sick and get out of work for a week?”

Clint said, “Maybe I do.”

Barney chuckled and put the hat on his brother’s head saying, “Come on or we will be late.”

Clint smiled and said, “Fine. Bye guys.”

Steve said, “Bye.”

Barney and Clint were playfully pushing each other all the way to the elevator and still continued inside the elevator. They went to the movie and watched The Way and came back home after. When they got to their floor everyone was asleep so they had to be quiet. Barney was walking Clint to his room. Clint tripped on the way there but Barney caught him. 

Barney asked, “Are you okay?”

Clint said, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Barney said, “No problem. Come on lets get you to bed.”

Clint said, “Okay.”

Barney led Clint to his room and closed the door and went to his room so he could have some privacy. 

Clint came out of his room and Barney looked at him in worry asking, “What’s the matter?”

Clint rushed up to him and hugged him tight. 

Clint said, “Goodnight Barney.”

Barney was surprised but hugged him back saying, “Night buddy. I love you.”

Clint said, “I love you too.”

They pulled away and Barney said, “Now get some sleep.”

Clint said, “Yes sir.”

They both went to bed and became closer as the days went on. Clint learned to trust his brother again and Barney learned to care for Clint again.


End file.
